


Boss/Bitch [Papyrus UF x Sans UF] Underfell AU

by WinterVBlack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterVBlack/pseuds/WinterVBlack
Summary: ¿Qué llegarías a soportar por amor?
Es una pregunta difícil que debe de responder Sans aún en un mundo tan cruel donde es "Asesinar o ser asesinado"
Celos, dolor y amor, la mezcla de los sentimientos más inestables e íntimos se juntan solo para una cosa:
-¿Estás celoso, Boss?-
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~
Espero y les guste , traía hacer esto desde hace tiempo pero no me animaba a terminarlo. 
Es muy bueno, no se van a arrepentir, ábranlo y arruinen su inocencia un poco más





	

-¿Jefe?-Volteé hacia atrás pero no había nadie, debía de estar alucinando.

Había salido de la casa temprano para no encontrarme con él, ayer habíamos discutido y no me sentía de ánimos para escucharlo ni verlo de nuevo. Me sentía cansado, y estaría peor si me transportaba, así que decidí caminar hasta mi puesto de control.

-¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- Una voz gutural sonó a mi lado.

-Doggo, no quiero pelear ahora- Respondí mientras seguía caminando.

-Que lastima, yo si- Gruño mientras levantaba a mí alrededor una jaula de espadas azules.

-¿Enserio?- Respondí con una sonrisa torcida, por fin haría mierda a ese estúpido perro y a sus malos chistes –Espero y estés listo para recibir tu hueso-

-Siempre tan divertido, ¿He?- Sonrió.

De inmediato invoque un Gáster Blaster tras suyo, sin embargo de pronto mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y caí de rodillas al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?- Susurré, esto solo me pasaba cuando el estúpido niño peleaba contra mi luego de varios resets, cansancio extremo.

-¿No crees que deberías revisar mejor lo que tomas en Grillby's?- Fue lo último que escuche del pulgoso.

Haber estado bebiendo en Grillby's la noche anterior era la razón por la que Papyrus se había enojado tanto conmigo, ¿Pero quién podría negarse luego del último reset tan desastroso que había vivido?, nadie se había salvado.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-Saco de huesos, ¡Despierta inútil!- Sentía algo pesado presionando mi esternón, al "abrir mis ojos" por decir de algún modo a la neblina de mis cuencas oculares, unas garras empujaban mis costillas al suelo.

Al parecer estaba desnudo y fuertemente amarrado de brazos y piernas.

-¡Ayuda!- Grité mientras Doggo quitaba su horrible pie de mí.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara- Oía su voz tosca resonar como un eco en donde quiera que estuviésemos.

-¿Grillby tuvo algo que ver?- Pregunté enojado y confundido.

-Esa estúpida llama viviente no quiso ayudarme, y eso que le dije que podía correrse primero en tu boca- Rió mientras yo empezaba a sudar- Luego de un mes aquí estas, mírate, temblando con anticipación como la puta que eres-

De un momento a otro me tomó por las escápulas sentándome en una mesa, me queje por la fuerza con la que me sostuvo.

-¿Por qué mierda me haces esto?- Pregunté casi sin fuerzas, seguía mareado y posiblemente me iba a terminar desmayando de nuevo.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando para hacerte mi puta?- Entonces lo sentí, frotándose contra mi pelvis un bulto duro se restregaba lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate!- Intenté empujarlo, pero mientras más fuerza hacía, más cansado estaba.

-Eres tan frágil en este momento- Sus dedos acariciaban mis costillas una por una, me resistía a sentir algo más que asco, pero mis piernas temblaban.

-Dicen que esto es muy sensible- De un momento a otro apretó mi clavícula, fue demasiado para mí, empecé a gemir y a estremecerme, mi pelvis quemaba al rose con su pantalón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, dime y quizás pueda ayudarte- Una sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras de sus colmillos caía saliva, un verdadero animal.

-J-ó-d-e-t-e- Dije lentamente.

-Te gusta esto ¿No es cierto?, te gusta ser tratado así- Rió mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones con una mano y con la otra delineaba los huesos de mi cadera, no podía hacer otra cosa más que estremecerme.

-Por favor, déjame ir- Pedí, esto era humillante, pero no de la manera que yo quería, no con quien yo quería.

-¡Oh Sans!- Su miembro se frotaba contra mi pelvis, si seguía así mis ecto partes no tardarían en formarse.

-¡Papyrus!- Grité, yo no quería esto, yo lo quería a él- ¡Papyrus!

-¡Cállate!- Su puño se estrelló contra mi cráneo haciéndome caer al suelo- ¿¡Vez lo que has hecho!? , tendremos que empezar de nuevo-

Estaba de espaldas contra el suelo, apenas si podía mantenerme despierto, tenía un ligero sabor a metal en la boca y sentía algo aprisionando mis fémures abriéndome de par en par.

-No... hagas... esto- Rogué despacio y con dificultad al hablar y al respirar.

-Ya lo hice- Todo paso como en cámara lenta; Doggo entrando en mí, un halo de luz iluminando el lugar, y al final algo rojo cubriendo mi vista.

Estaba demasiado cansado, adolorido y humillado para luchar para salir de ahí o tan siquiera para seguir despierto, así que hice lo que siempre y solo dormí.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lentamente abrí los ojos, seguía cansado y adolorido, pero al parecer los efectos de la droga ya habían pasado, todo estaba obscuro y no podía moverme. Al parecer estaba atado.

-Doggo, ya te divertiste conmigo, ahora déjame ir- Dije en voz alta rogando por que se apareciera.

Al fondo de la habitación una luz roja crepitaba.

-Solo déjame ir, esto ya es suficiente- Insistí.

-Esto siempre fue, desde el inicio, suficiente- Esa voz la reconocía- Sans-

-¿Papyrus?- Pregunté conmocionado- Déjate de estupideces y ayúdame- Ordené.

-No estás en posición de exigirme nada, me desobedeciste- Se levantó y se acercó hacia mí, hasta que al fin pude verlo.

Su traje parecía chamuscado en algunos lados y algunas partes tenían sangre y... polvo.

-Jefe, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunté tembloroso.

-Esto- Un dolor recorrió toda mi mandíbula del lado derecho, me había golpeado.

-¿Y eso por...?-

-Solo calla tu sucia boca de una vez- Dijo con desprecio mientras un tentáculo me amordazaba.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?.

-Oh, y no me mires así, sé que te gusta- Sonrió- Al fin y al cabo te dejas tocar por cualquiera ¿No es cierto?-

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro ¿De verdad eso era lo que pensaba de mí?

Su magia me desamarro de inmediato de las ataduras de la silla para aferrarse después a mis extremidades.

Cada tentáculo tocaba algo de mí; entre mis costillas, masajeando mi sacro, recorriendo mi columna y mi esternón, y llenando de una baba viscosa color roja mi pelvis.

-Mmm, Mmm- Era demasiado de todo, él solo me observaba en silencio mientras su magia recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Es esto lo que buscas cuando sales de puta cada noche?- Preguntó mientras todo se volvía más rápido y más fuerte.

Un tentáculo estaba entrando en mí.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba inútilmente cerrar mis piernas, inconscientemente había invocado mis ecto partes.

Sentía como movía su magia dentro de mí, lento y rozando cada parte sensible.

De repente el tentáculo de mi boca se relajó, pero no podía hablar, sentía demasiado placer recorriéndome, solo podía gemir.

-¿Estas a punto de correrte, perra?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sádica, solo asentí con la cabeza, el que solo me estuviera viendo sin tocarme hacía que me calentara aún más.

-Lástima- Un pequeño tentáculo se posiciono en mi glande para después meterse a mi uretra.

-Sácalo, por favor, sácalo- Mi voz estaba deformada y mi cuerpo temblaba de placer y del dolor que producía todo.

-Oh no, te enseñare todo lo que puedes sentir, voy a darte lo que nadie más te ha dado- A cada palabra él se acercaba más y más a mí, su ecto miembro brillaba en la obscuridad junto con su magia, se veía tan grande y grueso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunté inseguro e intentando reprimir mis gemidos.

-Voy a marcar lo que me pertenece- Vi su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que conocía tan bien, para después sentir como entraba de una sola estocada dentro de mí.

-No, no ¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunté intentando recuperar el aíre mientras sentía sus embestidas fuertemente golpear mi punto más sensible.

-Te voy a utilizar tanto para que cada mañana y cada noche solo pienses en mí, para que solo puedas desear estar conmigo, para que si alguna vez osas en engañarme ni siquiera puedas excitarte y regreses a mi frustrado y caliente, como la puta que eres- A cada palabra, una embestida me penetraba, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido.

Entonces lo entendí, entre mi sudor, su magia tocándome en todos mis puntos dulces, mis gemidos incallables y su miembro saliendo y entrando en mí, lo entendí.

-¿Estás celoso, Boss?- Sonreí, ¿Todo este teatro solo para eso?

-Calla esa inmunda boca tuya- Rugió mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

-No, no, si hace eso yo...- Ya no podía contenerme, mi miembro daba punzadas y mi lengua colgaba de mi boca.

-Córrete para mí-

Su voz recorrió mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi miembro mientras salpicaba todo con mi semen, sintiendo como Papyrus hacía lo mismo conmigo, mis ojos estaban en blanco y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Al finalizar caí al suelo de rodillas, estaba cubierto con su semen y nada de su magia me ataba.

-Voy a hacer la cena- Dijo mientras yo reprimía una maldición hacia él y su estúpido ego, pero tenía una idea mejor.

-¡Hey Boss!- Llamé mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Volteó a verme con una mueca de disgusto.

-Seré una perra, pero...- Me fui acercando a él con una sonrisa en el rostro- Soy tú perra- Dije finalmente mientras le robaba un beso rápido.

-Sans...tu...repugnante basura...- Se acercaba a mí con un aura intimidante.

-Boss, no es para tanto, solo estaba...- Pero de inmediato sentí algo que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no sentía.

Sus brazos se entrelazaban aferrándose a mi cuerpo y su cráneo descansaba entre mi clavícula y mi escápula.

-Pensé que te habían matado- Susurró.

-Nunca te dejaría solo- Respondí abrazándolo también.

Solo eso necesitaba para quedarme con él a pesar de todo, solo lo necesitaba a él para vivir, porque una Bitch no puede vivir si su Boss.


End file.
